The Past or The New
by 123JenniferS
Summary: Bella made a mistake that forced her to leave her life behind.She was lost until someone saved her and gave her a new life with a new family.Five years later she is happy until her someone from her past contacts her and she will have to make a choice. Tell the truth or continue to lie? Forgive or not? old love or new?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up sleeping beauty!"

"Go away " I replied pulling the covers over my head trying to go back to sleep.

"No can do, you have school," Damon took the covers off and light shone on my face "Come on it's your last day."

"Fine I'll get up mother," I got up and headed towards the shower

"That's a good girl. What do you want for breakfast , OB positive, eggs or bunnies?" He asked while laying down on my bed. Making fun of my diet again . I drink both human blood and animal blood without killing the humans of course. Damon loves to make fun of Stefan and I.

"I don't care Damon" I was annoyed as I am almost every morning. I've never been a morning person so I'm always grumpy till I have coffee or blood now.

I took a half- hour shower and put on dark skinny jeans, black button up shirt, red pumps and my favorite red leather jacket. My black- once brown hair – is straight up until the ends which are curled naturally centimeters from my butt. I find it funny that half my closet is full of high heeled shoes that would have killed me 5 years ago. Now I can run on them even jump and climb on them. If the people from my past saw me now they wouldn't recognize me. I've changed not only in fashion but in personality. Back then I was foolish, self-consiouce and clumsy now I'm confident and graceful. Damon made me realize that my clumsinest was in my head and helped me overcome it. Back then I trusted easily, I let people bully me fooling myself saying they did it with good intentions.

Now I'm smarter and don't let people step on me, if they try I step first and harder. Damon would kill them but I think death is the easy way out. The old Bella would've let them and would have forgiven them, the new Bella doesn't forgive as easily and hurts those who try to hurt her.

'Oh yeah, I've changed' I thought, my face changing. Veins popping out my eyes, brown changing to red, fangs in my mouth. ' For the better' I smiled, my face back to normal. I grabed my bag and books and went to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Why do women take so long?" asked Stefan teasing me.

"Shut up I only took an hour, besides you take longer"

Damon walked in freshly showered heading straight towards the alcohol like always."She's right you do take longer, we always wait for you each time we are going out, brother or should I start calling you sister?"

While Damon and Stefan argued like always I went to the fridge and got a plate of fruit for my lunch break and a bottle of blood. I watched them argue for awhile, it's quite amusing how they get on each nerves but when trouble comes they have each others back. They claim they don't care but their actions say something else. They would never betray each other, they work as a team, as brothers, as family.

Just like THEY promised, like they did for almost 18 years. I trusted them to always protect me, to help me, to trust me, to give me unconditional love and support. They were my family, I would have done anything for them. They didn't let me explain and tell them the truth, they turn their backs on me and never look back. Even when I so obviously loved them.

Shouting brought me back from my memories. Stefan was now standing up looking ready to attack as did Damon. Times like this are the times I thank the fact that we had no neighbors.

"Alright you two calm down before I take out my knife and stab you both were it hurts the most" That did it. They both calmed down and stepped away from each other.

" You know you should dress more like the teacher you are and not like a student, people still confuse you as a student,"

" Stefan you know I don't wear skirts or dresses unless it's a very and I mean a very special occasion, also there is no way I'm wearing slacks. They don't flatter me"

Dresses make me feel exposed and vulnerable, I never like them even more so since that night. Skirt are the same so I wear jeans. The principal already gave me grief after some teachers complained that I look like a teenager and that some students won't take seriously. Like that would happen. My class is the best English class. I don't take bullshit from kids like they soon learned. I have Stefan to thank for my career since he pushed me until I agreed to go to collage and become what I always wanted to be. An English teacher.

I owe the Salvator brothers a lot. They gave me a home, a career, a new life. Most importantly they gave me hope. Hope that I can move on and be happy again. They gave another chance and a new family. I would never forget the day they revived me again.


	3. Help needed

I need some help please.

The next chapter consist mostly of a flashback of the day she was turned. I have many ideas but I can't decide so I'm taking suggestions from the few but much appreciated readers.

Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback part 1

**Chapter 3**

**FlashBack**

Shit!. What am I supposed to do. Its almost dark out and there is no car in sight. A gas station is miles away as well as people. Walking is my only way but it's to dangerous. Months on the run with only clothes, cash, important necessities and my ancient red truck that has never failed me before. Until now.

" Fuck!" My assumed trustworthy truck is already stopping . Two options were in my mind. Either walk to a nearby town in the dark with unknow dangers ahead or stay in the truck all night with the danger of being attacked while I sleep. Yeah I will take my chances and stay in the truck. At least there will be warmth and locks.

I took out a blanket and used my bag as a pillow. I closed my eyes and prayed that for once I got a dreamless night and went to sleep.

*********************************2 hours later**************************************

I woke up with tears streaming down my cheeks to my ears to the sound of car doors slamming to a close. I looked through the window and saw a car and two shadows heading towards me. I quickly cleaned my eyes and got my hidden knife under my seat incase they were planning to hurt me.

"Miss are you alright?" A gentle voice asked me.

"She's fine Stefan, her…car is the one that needs major work" Another voice answered for me. They seemed nice enough so I rolled down my window enough to talk to them.

"I'm alright I just ran out of gas so I am stuck here." I answered hoping they could help but still defensive. Suddenly I heard a car door closed and a flashlight shone on me. The light also reflected on the window and I saw the people who might help me.

I first saw a man with brown hair and green eyes. A handsome man who looked in his teenage years but his eyes showed maturity. His eyes also showed kindness and full of secrets.

A women was next to him, holding his arm. Long, straight brown hair and dark almost violet eyes. Beautiful girl with kind eyes.

Behind her I saw another man. Ice blue eyes, dark black hair, and a smirk on his lips that seems ever present.

"Hi my name is Elena Gilbert and this are Stefan Salvatore," She pointed to the brown haired man,"And this is Damon Salvatore" The ice blue man waved once still smirking.

Stefan smiled at me and said" Do you want a ride to a town nearby called Mystic Falls?"

I wanted to accept but this were strangers that may or may not be nice people. Another time I would have said yes without thinking twice. That was me trusting people and believing in the good in people that sometimes doesn't exist.

" We wont bite, unless of course you want us to" Damon said still smirking. Does that man have any other expressions?

"Shut up Damon, you'll scare her" Elena hit Damon's arm and smiled at me, " Don't worry about him he's always like this. So do you want a ride?"

I looked at them and saw the kindness in Stefan's and Elena's eyes. Damon was amused and there was defensiveness in his eyes. I decided there is no harm in going with the so I said yes and got out from my truck to get in theirs.

" Thank you for helping me," I said after minutes of silence.

"No problem umm..." Elena reminded me that I didn't introduced myself.

"Bella. Well my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella."

"Why? " Damon asked looking at me while driving.

"I don't know I guess I'm used to it. My parents called me that since I can remember and it got stuck with me,"

" Well Isabella is better in my opinion so I'm calling you that," Damon's tone clearly said that nothing is going to change his mind. " Were are you from?''

" In a town nearby Seattle," Forks. I remember how much I hated that town at least at first. Then I met HIM and suddenly moving to a town with constant rain and no sun was the best decision ever made. Forks became my home and I didn't want to ever leave it. The comfort and the sense of love and safety. How wrong was I. The town like my truck failed me.

"Bella! Bella are you ok?" Stefan and Elena's voice brought me back to reality and away from the dangerous place my thought were heading.

"Oh yeah I'm okay. I just got lost in my thoughts again, sorry."

" It's okay. I was just wondering what your gonna do when we reach the town" Elena asked. Hmm. I haven't really thought about that.

"I don't know. Maybe find a hotel until the morning and then find a way to get gas in my car and leave"

"Were are you going?" asked Stefan

"Away from my past,"

"You in trouble with the law?" Damon asked smirking, again.

" Since my dad is a cop…yes" My dad is the only one that I will miss and remember. He has no idea of the events that occurred that night. All he know is that his little girl started drinking and doing drugs to the point that she almost killed herself. He begged me to tell him why I'm destroying myself. I almost told him, when I saw the tears in his eyes, the hurt that I caused him, thinking that he did something wrong, but I couldn't. I knew that if I told him it would hurt him more and he would do something stupid in his anger. He could have gotten a heart attack and it would have been my fault. I'd rather see his disappointment in me than his resentment and disgust.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback part 2

"A cop's daughter on the run? Nice. So what did you do?" asked Damon with his eyebrows raised. I stayed silent, desperately trying to keep in control my thoughts and tears. I've cried enough, or so I thought. The tears always threaten to spill when I remember that night. But I don't cry for what was done to me but because of the consequences.

"That bad, eh?"

"Leave her alone Damon. Just ignore him Bella. My brother is annoying always and to everyone. " Stefan said when he saw my hands in fists.

Damon rolled his eyes "He exaggerates I can be nice."

I looked at him, tear-free thank god, and saw his smirk and the glint of mischief in his eyes. " Sure you can." Sarcasm. I haven't used it in a while. A long, long while. It was nice.

"What? I can be."

"Ok if you say so. But tell me how many people agree with you?"

"A lot of people" This was amusing and refreshing. All this months I kept from people only speaking when needed.

"Ok now take away all those that said your nice AND you've slept with them"

I heard Stefan chuckling quietly while Elena looked amused. Damon looked at me for a minute and said " Ok you win. There is no denying the true, I'm an ass…most of the time"

I laughed for the first time without it being fake. " I wasn't aware we were playing a game"

Damon smirked "Believe me you will now. I don't play fair and I always win"

"A bit arrogant aren't you?"

"Just the truth, darling" The endearment made me remember the only person of the group that showed he cared. the others he helped me by giving me some money and his assurance that everything was going to be okay.

After a few minutes of silence Elena spoke up. "How old are you Bella?"

"I turn 19 on Saturday" A birthday I will spent alone for the first time." How about you?"

"I'm 17 and so is Stefan. Damon is 24." Suddenly she gasped and looked at me, "Your birthday is tommorow. How are you celebrating?"

"Umm…driving somewhere?" I haven't really thought about it much because it made me sad and my mind reminded me of why I was spending it alone.

Elena's eyes went wide and looked at me in horror and shock. "Unacceptable! What about your friends and family?"

"I don't have any" I said coldly unintentionally. I just wanted the subject dropped before I cried AGAIN.

I felt their stares so I looked intently at the window. I didn't mean to be rude but I was already seeing them as friends and I had to leave soon. The walls that I had built around me had vanished with them, even Mr. Arrogant. It scared me.

"I'm sorry Bella.I didn't mean to offend you," Elena said quietly making me feel guilty.

I looked at her and saw real regret and I sighed," No it's ok. It just that last year I was at home surrounded by people who I loved and now…I'm all alone and being judged for something that I didn't want." Tears were in my eyes and Elena told Damon to pull on the side of the got out and she told me to get surprised me by hugging me. The tears spilled and I hugged her back. Stefan and Damon got out too and watched.

"Sorry" Elena pulled away and cleaned her eyes. The boys kept their distance.

I smiled and wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have replied the way I did"

"I have an idea. Why don't you stay in town for your birthday and celebrate with us," she pleaded "please,please,please"

I wanted to say no. I didn't want to be pitied but I saw in her eyes that she was really genuine."I don't know I don't want to…"

"It would be our pleasure Bella," Stefan interrupted me. Damon walked to me and hugged me around my shoulders."Come on say yes and a good time is guaranteed,"

I smiled and looked at him,"I don't know if your idea of good time is for me"

"You won't know until you agree" I looked at them and decided it wouldn't hurt."Ok'

"YES" Elena was really exited and I laughed. WE got in the car again and after talking Elena fell asleep on Stefan's shoulder. Silence filled the car until we reached town then Stefan spoke to me. "Bella instead of staying in a hotel would you like to stay at our house with Elena ofcourse."

"oh ahh… sure thank you" Did I just agree to that? To stay with two strange men and the girl I just met? We reached their house before I said I had changed my mind. The house or I should say mansion was beautiful.

"Let's go Elena, we're here" Stefan said softly. We went inside and Damon offered to take me to my temporary home room. "Thank you"

"Good night Isabella" "You're really going to call me that?"

He smirked and that was my answer. He walked to the room next to me and I settled down to sleep with a smile.

**Thank you for all those that read and like this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Good morning everyone." I turned to see Elena enter the kitchen. Five years and she still looks the same. Stefan and Elena were now going to collage while Damon did…nothing than be the guardian of Stefan. I pose as Elena's guardian and long lost relative. Swan is still my last name even though I could have changed it to Salvatore. Truth is I don't want to change it incase my dad is looking for me. It's my way of telling him I'm alive and well.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you." She went to Stefan and kissed him. Their love made me uncomfortable at first but now I don't really care. Does that mean I'm over HIM? Maybe ,maybe not. I remember when I couldn't even think his name because of the pain. Now I don't think it because he reminds me of my family and friends I left behind. I miss my brother, my dad and my friends that I thought of as sisters. And Jasper. My best guy friend.

"Do you want me to give you a ride guys?" I asked. I drove them almost everyday in my red Ferrari, my 21 birthday present. I received a black credit card for my 20th birthday .I don't use it unless I need to. I use my own credit card that I've had since I was 17 years old.

"If that's ok with you," answered Elena. Pretending to be her relative was not hard because she was always polite, asking for advice and permission. She is also my best friend so we are very close relatives to everyone.

"No problem. I enjoy your company just keep it Pg-13 please." I teased them. They weren't like most people, making out infront of other people.

"We will try but no promises," Stefan grinned at me while Elena blushed lightly. She has it easy, I remember my blush was always noticeable and emberissing.

"Saint Stefan would never go beyond that trust me. Now if it were me…" Damon spoke after minutes of not speaking. A miracle.

"We know Damon. What are you doing today?"

"Walk around town maybe." The answer was expected. Damon wasn't lazy or stupid but he hated being told what to do so he never looked into going to school or working.

"Want to go to the next town for a bite?" It has been a couple of days since I've fed and I'm in no mood for animal blood today.

"Sure. After we're done we can stay at a club." Damon loved to party and hook up with strangers. It's a good thing we can't get sick or Damon would have every known STD.

"Sound like a plan." I looked at my watch and saw it was time to go "Let's go guys." I got my bag and keys while Stefan and Elena headed to my car.

I walked over to Damon and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday" I whispered to him. Damon didn't like to celebrate his birthday so Stefan and Elena didn't say anything. I on the other hand ignored his request as he ignored mine. "Bye old man, see you in a couple of hours"

I left before Damon could reply. Damon and I became close friends. For some reason I liked his sarcasm. He doesn't pretend to be someone he's not, if he doesn't like you he shows it. He helped me discover myself and be who I wanted to be and not what others expected of me. Others don't see why I like hanging out with him, many see him as a selfish, annoying, irritating guy but they just assume. They don't bother getting to know him. He is as good as his brother in his own way.

Hello guys. I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to update as soon as possible but I've been having problems with the computer. Thank you for your reviews. Any stories you have that I can read just tell me. I enjoy reading stories of both twilight and vampire diaries. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I drove mostly in silence with the radio on. Most music these days is crap. About sex and drinking. Now I don't mind those but after hearing someone sing about it constantly its gets annoying.

"Turn up the music I like this song, please?" I recognized the band One Republic. They are not that bad I guess. Half way to the song "Good life" I reached the collage Elena and Stefan were attending. They weren't sure what they wanted to do so they hadn't decided. After saying goodbye I drove at illegal speeds towards Mystic Falls high school. Stefan was right in saying I'm always mistaken for a student. When I first went into my classroom the kids all thought I was a new student. Guys were hitting on me until I wrote my name on the white board. Their expressions were amusing. I was cool but when they lack of I was like those old teachers that haven't got laid for years. I got out of my car aware of the stares I always got. The hot teacher with the awesome car arrived. Girls hated me boys loved me. That is high school.

School went by fast with no troubles. Just envious people, both students and teachers, trying to make me look like a fool. Only thing they accomplished is making themselves look like fools. I went to the parking lot and saw Damon there. Guess he couldn't wait.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I wasn't looking at him, I was unlocking the car door. He didn't answer so I looked up and he looked serious, he looked like he was approaching something dangerous which instanly worried me. "What's wrong?"

He continued looking at me then stretched his arm, asking for the keys. "Tell me what's wrong Damon?"

He finally spoke," I'll tell you at the house, now give me the keys."

"but I have to pick up Stefan and…"

"Their already at home. Trust me Isabella." I looked at him then gave him the keys. Damon opened the passangers seat for me then got in. We drove in silence and then we reached the boarding house. We went to the living room and I saw the other brother and Elena. Now I was really worriend. Last time this happened Klaus was in town and trying to kill Elena. Thankfully he disappeared soon.

"Ok were at the house, now spill. What the hell is going onn?" I was really annoyed that they were just staring at me as if I was dying. Damon came from the mini bar and handed me the strongest drink we had and pushed me towards the couch. He went to the phone and turned on the answering machine.

'_Hello, this is Emmett Swan'_

I froze. It couldn't be.

Question for you: Are the chapters too short?

Guys I appreciate your support. This is the first story that I write down usually I keep them to myself. Feel free to leave suggestions. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emmett. My big brother who wouldn't even look at me or visit me while I was at the hospital. He couldn't now where I was. The message continued while I stayed frozen.

'_uhmm…I'm calling to contact my sister Isabella Swan. If your there Bella please contact me. It's about Dad. He found you and well he wants to talk to you. Dad is sick and he is retiring from the force. Everyone in town is throwing a party for him. He wants you there. Come to Forks. The party is next week at my house. It's all he wants Bella think of everything he's done for us. When our mother left us when we were only one year old and Dad raised us on his own. Think about it."_

I stayed frozen, my mind refusing to work. I felt someone touch my arm and I looked up into Stefan's green eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked worried by my silence.

"Did that just happen?" I still couldn't believe it actually happen. Five years of pushing them to the back of my mind with no contact. Sure I didn't hide like not using my credit card but I never imagined they would contact me. Slowly my mind that usually works faster got around my confusion. "My dad is sick?" I jumped up and started to pace frantically. Charles Swan, or Charlie as we call him, is retiring. I never thought that would happen. The force is everything to him, you know after his kids. My dad was devastated when Rene left us. I look like her so it took him longer than it should to get over it. Thankfully he did get over it and when I left he was with Sue.

"Calm down, Isabella," Damon grabbed me by my shoulders to stop me," From what your brother said it's obvious your dad is okay now."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure, he is even having a party in his name. Do you think that if he was in danger they would let him out of the hospital?" He's right. My dad is going to be okay.

I sigh in relief and drink the drink I was unconsciously still gripping. The alcohol helped clear my mind. "Wait… He invited me to this party?"

I sat down next to Stefan and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me while Damon sat in front of me. "Yes, he did. It's next week."

"Should I go? I haven't seen them in 5 fucking years, five years…" Two sides of me were fighting. On one side I want to see my dad. I want him to see that I've changed. No more drugs. I still drink but not enough to get drunk. On the other side I don't want to see them. Alice, my ex-best friend, Emmett my dear brother that chose to turn his back on me, Rose who has only tolerated my presence but now hates me, Jasper. Now him I wouldn't mind seeing, to thank him for helping me , knowing the trouble he could have gotten if the group found out he was helping me. And Edward. My ex who I thought I was going grow old with. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me.

Damon looked at me in the eye. I saw in his eyes and I remember what he taught me. Never run from a fight, a challenge. Don't show weakness. Do what you want and don't think about the others. I WANT to see my dad. I don't care if the others don't want me there. As a matter of fact it could be fun. Watching them feel fear for no reason. They would feel as if they are in danger just by looking at me. It's natural.

Damon smirks at me while Stefan and Elena look on confused and concerned. I raise an eyebrow at him in question and he nods and winks.

Finally Elena couldn't take it "What's going on?! Why are you guys smiling and winking?"

Stefan looked at us and I could tell he understood. " You're going aren't you?"

I nodded and said" Do you want to come with us?" I know Elena has been craving a vacation. Her eyes light up but hesitates. "What about school?"

Stefan said they could claim a family emergency and I do the same. We take two weeks off and the next day we are in the road to my child home. Forks.

SO HOW WAS IT?

THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normally it would take a week on the road but at vampire speed it took three days. We took my car and we actually had fun. Damon and Stefan still fought but didn't let it get out of hand. When we arrived we decided to stay in a hotel in Seattle, Stefan and Elena took a one bedroom room while Damon and I got a two bedroom room. We got settled in and I sent a note to my dad telling him we are going to the event.

I took a shower and went to get Elena for some shopping. I knocked and Elena answered the door, freshly showered as well. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun!" I cringed at her scream and she noticed, "Oh sorry, I forgot"

"It's okay just remember, super hearing" We went outside and decided to walk. We went to different stores to find the perfect dress. It took half an hour but we found them. Elena got a purple knee length strapless dress while I got a black off the shoulder dress with long sleeves that is an inch from the knees.. The dresses are simple but show off our curves in a classic yet sexy way. Next were the shoes. Black pumps for both of us and we were ready for tomorrow.

We went back to the hotel in to our rooms. When I arrived Damon was watching television with a drink in his hand.

"What are you watching?" I joined him on the couch after putting away the clothes and getting a drink.

"Crap. I see it went well. Can I see?"

"Nope you have to wait until tomorrow." Damon smirks and looks at me. And he keeps looking.

"What?! Stop staring at me." I was annoyed and frankly thirsty. I was also nervous about the party." I know I'm gorgeous but seriously…" I got that response from Damon and I used it when I had nothing else.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? And I don't mean clothes I mean mentally?" He knew me well.

"Yeah I am. I want to see my dad and apologize, but only to him."

"You don't have to apologize to the others, Isabella. It's their fault. They didn't give you a chance, you don't give them one."

"I know. It's still hard, you know. They were once a big part of me. But you're right. I can't wait to see their faces!" I went from serious to excited in a second. Hey I'm a vampire. I can be mad one second and I can turn to joyful in the other second. We continued talking all night, you know since we don't have to sleep that often. Finally morning came and we went hunting to prepare and so I don't try to eat the guest. You see I have a temper and when I get mad I tend to attack without though. I know, I know who would've thought Bella Swan would hurt anyone? Like I said I changed.

After hunting we took a shower, separately of course, and got ready. Elena came to my room to get ready so we kicked Damon out. Elena curled her hair, leaving it hanging down while I kept it the same as always. I want them to see me as me. Well the new me to be exact. I kept my make up light using mascara, black eyeliner and eye shadow, and dark red lipstick. Elena went for the lighter colors that made her more beautiful than before. After an hour the boys decided we were finished so they came in.

We heard both of them whistle at us so we turned in a full circle.

"You girls look beautiful," Stefan said heading towards Elena, like always. I swear those two are magnets. Damon leaned against the doorway and looked at me up and down with his smirk in place. Then again when is it not.

"Tonight shall be fun, don't you think Isabella?" I winked at him and straighten his tie.

"You should wear a suit more often, you look handsome in it. As do you Stefan," They really did.

"I always look good. Now let's go if we want to make it at a good time. The party starts at 5 it's 4:30 now." Damon said, impatient as always.

We hit the road, quiet. Well at first then Damon HAD to talk. You can cut that man's tongue and he still wouldn't shut up. Usually I didn't mind but tonight I did. I was nervous to see my beloved father again. Will he forgive me? Will he accept me again? Even though he was the one who wanted me to come the doubt still came up. We drove arguing and laughing all the way.

The closer we got the more anxious I got. Only the looks that the boys send me calmed me down. I learned to trust them and they now what looks or/and words to do or say to calm me down.

We arrived at the party at my brother's house. Cars were parked everywhere. It seems everyone in town came. My dad has served the town for years and he did it well.

"Ready Bells?" Elena asked me with concern. That looked reminded me of the looks they gave me as a clumsy, stupid and fragile human. My reaction- anger. That anger helped me regain myself. I became the cold and confident vampire and nodded. I got out, ready to face my past.

* * *

Okay this took me a while so i hope it was good. The next chapter is the party as you know. I'm stuck people. So i'll let you take a part in the writing. Any ideas send them and we'll see. Thank you guys.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With my vampire hearing I could hear clearly the music and the conversation between the guest. I could hear their heartbeats, the blood flowing through their veins, their every breath. Okay I had to stop that train of though before I attacked someone. You would think after feeding earlier that day I would be satisfied.

I felt a warm hand on my back and turned to see Damon smirking, as usual. "Ready, baby?" I match his expression, thinking of them, of their discomfort. "Always am,"

Stefan and Elena walked in front of us. I know they will keep an eye on us, to keep us from losing our temper and feeding. They may be younger than us, in a way, but they behave better because they don't hate .Their happy and in love. A part of me wishes for that but a bigger part is afraid to open up like that again. We walked around the front of the house to the backyard and, still hidden by the shadows, I saw my dad.

He looked just like the day I last saw him in the hospital .Brown curly hair, his mustache, and hating the spotlight. You can tell he is uncomfortable having all those people walking up to him and congratulating him. Clearly this wasn't his idea and there is only one person that could convince him, Alice. That pixie has a special spot with Charlie and could convince him of anything. Even of a party where he is celebrated.

Next to him I saw Sue, dad's girlfriend. She is still beautiful with black shiny hair that reached her shoulders. I'm grateful for her, for being there for Charlie when I was at my worst. She gave him support and fed him, she is perfect for him.

Elena elbowed me "It looks like your dad is searching for something or someone, Any clue to who?"

I looked at my dad again and saw that he was indeed looking for something. I saw him look around carefully, all around the area and saw as his face changed to a sad and disappointed expression.

"It's time to stop hiding Bella and give your dad what he is looking for," Elena said. She is right, I've disappointed my Charlie to much in the past but not this time. I nodded and slowly we walked out of the shadows , right across from my dad. And right in front of the girl I recognized as Jessica Stanley, the towns gossiper. She jumped when we stepped and looked at us ready to yell.

"WHAT THE HE-" Jessica's mouth dropped when she saw me. I smiled at her, amused. I heard Stefan trying to stop his laugh while Elena lost the fight and started giggling quietly. Damon added to the fun by reaching to her and closing her mouth "Close that mouth darling before you catch flies." When he retrieved his hand her mouth dropped again and Stefan chuckled.

"Hello Jess you look good," I said sarcastically. She didn't look bad but she overdid it. The hot pink dress was terrible and her makeup, well together she could pass as a clown. And I'm not saying that because she used to bully me in high school, no, I would never do that." As do you Mike," I said in a seducing tone that I mastered thanks to Damon. I knew Mike had the biggest crush on me in high school, he never bothered to hide it, and that Jessica hated me for it because she wanted Mike all for herself. By the way Mike looked at me up and down that crush is not gone, I might just enjoy the evening after all. Too bad I promised myself that I wouldn't feed in Forks.

Jessica recovered herself and put on a fake smile." Bella! I didn't know you were coming,"

"Well I couldn't say no to seeing my dad again can I?" I answered aware that more people are noticing my arrival."I'll talk to you again later, ok? I have to find Charlie," With that I led my family to my dad.

As we passed I heard the whispers increase and I increased my pace to avoid losing my temper against certain people. The closer I got to Charlie the more nervous I became. Will he be happy? Pissed? I know he will be astonished. His expression told me he thought I would never arrive. How should I approach him? Do I say hi or sorry first? Do I hug him or do nothing? Can I still call him dad? Did he still love me?

I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't face him as a nervous wreck. I had to face him as the adult that I am. He wants his daughter here not a crazy pissed vampire or an annoying little girl. I opened my eyes when I felt Damon wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. It was a silent reassurance that no matter what they are there for me. I continued walking, calm again. Because even if it would hurt, if my dad didn't want to see me again, I still have them.

I looked forward and saw Sue looking at me with shock in her dark eyes. I smiled at her and I saw her eyes narrow. Perhaps she thinks I came to give trouble. Oh well she can think what she wants, all that matters is my dad that still remains oblivious to my presence. I hear him talking so I tune out all the others and focus on his voice.

"She is not coming is she, Sue? Of course she is not, or else she would already be here. Or maybe she is stuck in traffic or she took long getting ready or, or… Are you all right?" My dad noticed that Sue was not listening and she was looking intently at something. "Sue what is it? What…" By the time I reached my dad he turned to check what got my stepmother's attention. He stared and stared with a blank expression. His eyes are the only things that moved, searching my face and settled in my eyes. My eyes that are the exact match of his. I waited but patience was never my strong suit so I decided to talk and break the silence.

"Hey Dad," I whispered while keeping my eyes on, his trying to assure him that I'm really in front of him. My voice snapped him of his daze and he moved his hands to my face, carefully as if afraid that if he touched me I would disappear.

"Bella?" he whispered with tears in his eyes. I nodded hoping that his tears were happy tears. His hands cupped my face and he whispered my name again.

"It's really me Dad. I'm really here, for you." As soon as the words left my mouth, my father took me from Damon's arm and hugged me tight to his chest. I hugged him tight but carefully so I don't break his ribs. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry" I kept apologizing to him and he only hugged me tighter.

After minutes of hugging he stepped back but kept his arms around me. "Stop apologizing, sweetheart. You're here now and that is all I need. God you're even more beautiful than I remembered"

I smiled "Thank you Dad. You don't look so bad yourself." He really didn't. Charlie was always handsome but his social skills are as good as mine were.

Before Dad could answer I heard a deep voice speak in disbelieve. "Bella?!"

I turned and saw my dear and huge bear of a brother with Rose, the women that hates me the most

* * *

.SORRY I'M LATE, COMPUTER PROBLEMS AGAIN. FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANYTIME SOON BUT HERE I AM. ANYWAY SORRY IN ADVANCE IF I'M LATE EVER AGAIN.

FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND ADVICE OR HATE. :) UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emmett was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. He looked the same except taller. Rose was beautiful as ever, I wonder if she is still a vain bitch? One way to find out.

"Emmett, it's good to see you again after so long," I looked at Rose and smiled bigger "Rosalie you look good as well," My tone was sweet but when I looked at Rose I couldn't help but feel anger. She was the first to humiliate me followed by the others. Jasper and Emmett are the only ones to keep quiet but then again only Jasper spoke up. Only Jasper believed that there was.

I saw anger in her eyes, clearly she wasn't over it yet. But before either of them could answer I heard Jasper.

"Bella!" Strong muscular arms picked me up and hugged me tight while I laughed. "I knew you were coming!" He put me down and I got to see him grinning at me.

I smiled back at him and at the corner of my eye I saw that Emmett hadn't recovered."I guess I couldn't stay away from you any longer, Jazz. You look good."

"Of course I do." Then he took my hand and spun me in a circle, "Wow…you look stunning Bells." I heard Rosalie huff angrily. I smirked knowing that being the most beautiful girl in town was Rosalie's air and having me being called stunning was a hard blow.

I heard a throat being cleared and remembered that I haven't introduced my family. "Jasper meet Elena," She waved," Her boyfriend Stefan," They shook hands," And Damon, Stefan's brother" Damon nodded at Jasper while re-wrapping his arm around my waist. Jasper noticed and his eyebrows rose.

"Nice to me the people that took care of Bella." Jasper said looking ashamed. I Knew he regretted not helping me more but I understood. He loved Alice and wouldn't do something big that would take him away from her.

"No problem it was our pleasure," Stefan said while Elena nodded and glared at Rose, who was still glaring next to a closed mouth Emmett.

"Emmett." I soften my gaze at my brother.

"Bella." He stepped forward and then stopped. He looked down then at Rose. This made me furious. I'm his sister coming back after five years and the first thing he does is look at his girlfriend." I see" I whisper filled with rage. If it weren't for Damon's arm around me I would have lunged at him.

"Ohhh I love this song!" Elena interrupted with a fake enthusiasm." Let's dance Stefan." They go to the dance floor and Damon takes his cue.

"Well baby lets go and show them how it's done," He pulls me to the dance floor and holds me close."Calm down Isabella or else you'll do something you will regret." He whispered.

I took a deep breath and looked at my dad who had the biggest grin I have ever seen on him. Damon was right. After a few more deep breaths I smiled at Damon, who still held me very close to him.

"Ready to show them…baby," He smirked and then we showed them.


End file.
